Living With Kakashi
by SilverHatake
Summary: Silver Mizuki is the host of the Ichibi and lost her parents. After being attacked, the Fifth Hokage, Iruka and Kakashi decide for Kakashi to live with Silver. What will this unlikely pair lead to? (Kakashi x OC)
1. A Sacrifice

Silver hid behind Kakashi. She was cowering in fear, while her comrades were fighting for her and because of her. It was raining, too. The ground was soft and mushy and quite slippery. That didn't matter for Silver, anyway. Her right leg had gone paralysed after a poisoned kunai had came in contact with it. Now it was up to the rest of Team 9  
to protect Silver. "No use in using that jutsu..." Kakashi muttered, mentally going through his long list of jutsus. The enemy was after Silver because she was the host of the Ichibi. "Maybe...you can use a Kage Bunshin to assist Ryo and Tomoyuki. Then, we could lead the enemy away from Ryo and Tomoyuki. They don't need to fight for my cause..." Silver quietly suggested to Kakashi. She didn't think Kakashi heard her, but he did. Soon, a Kage Bunshin was running towards Ryo and Tomoyuki's direction. "Now we have to draw the enemy away...can you walk, Silver?" Kakashi asked. Silver tried to get up but her leg exploded with pain. "N-no..." she managed to say. Kakashi didn't say anything but instead, he simply picked her up and started dashing. He was careful not to hurt Silver, as he leaped from tree to tree. Silver blushed. She could hear his heart beat and she put her arms around Kakashi. She breathed in his scent and warmed up to it. Kakashi looked surprised but kept his pace. Finally when they were at a good distance from the rest of Team 9, Kakashi set Silver down and prepared his weapons. As expected, the enemy followed Kakashi and the injured Silver. Kakashi hovered over Silver, protecting her from any attacks. Silver was still scared and wanted to crawl into a ball and hide. Then the rest was blurred. She could only remember bits and pieces of those minutes. She remembered a shuriken flying towards Kakashi. Then, a piercing pain in her back and she heard her name being screamed


	2. Chapter 2: The Decision

Beep...Beep...Beep...was the first thing Silver heard when she came to. Her eyelids fluttered, trying to open. When they did open, she saw Kakashi next to her, reading a Ichi Ichi book and then she took in the room's scenery, though it wasn't much to look at. The walls was painted a dull cream colour. The window drapes were a velvety red with patterns in them. There were barely any pictures on the walls. The room smelt of Tylenol but what did she expect? It was a hospital, after all. Silver looked down. She was wearing a pale green hospital gown instead of her usual funky coloured clothing. She preferred to wear a coloured tank top and jeans. As for shoes, Silver liked high-tops or sneakers. They were soo much easier to run or walk in. The look worked for Silver because her hair always had different colours. It was never just black. At the moment, Silver had a pink streak on the left side of her head. Not like a Barbie girl/ princess/angelic pink but a punk-rock/harajuku kind of pink. "K-kakashi-sensei..." Silver squeaked. Kakashi looked up from his book and saw Silver, fully conscious. "Oh, you're awake now." Kakashi said, casually as if she was taking a cat nap. Silver sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What happened?" she asked. Kakashi breathed in. "A shuriken was flying towards me and you threw yourself over me." he said. Now that Silver was fully aware of her surroundings and her vision was crystal clear, she noticed that Kakashi's visible eye was a bit moist. Silver didn't say anything (or rather she didn't know what to say) about his eye or the fact that she practically risked her life for him. "Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked, holding up a Instant Noodles carton. Silver had to grin. "Yes! Starving!" she said, exaggerating a bit. Kakashi chuckled and started to boil some water. When the water boiled, Kakashi poured the water in the carton and whipped out a pair of chopsticks from nowhere. Silver reached for the chopsticks and carton but Kakashi pulled it away from her. "Nuh-uh. You're injured. I'm feeding you." he said, smirking a little. Silver protested,"But my hands are fine!" Kakashi shrugged. "So?" He brought the noodles to her mouth. Silver hesitantly opened her mouth to receive the noodles. She chewed and took in the smell of the noodles as Kakashi was about to bring another clump of noodles. Suddenly, her mouth burst into flames. "KAKASHI! That's so spicy!" Silver screamed, waving her hands violently in the air. Kakashi laughed and gave her a glass of water. Silver gulped down the water in a flash. "Sorry, forgot you can't eat spicy foods." Kakashi said, smirking. Silver opened her mouth the protest but before she could say anything, Kakashi shoved more noodles into her mouth. She chewed slowly this time and glared at Kakashi. Silver sipped a bit of water and asked," You're not going to have some?" Kakashi shrugged. "Not hungry.'' was his nonchalant reply. Kakashi fed Silver another bunch of noodles and set the carton and chopsticks down. He got up and took a look at the chart next to Silver. "It says here that you can leave in 3 days when your back strengthens." he commented, flipping through the papers. "Three days?!" Silver groaned. "That's forever!" Kakashi chuckled then sat down with a quite serious look on his face. "Listen, Iruka, Tsunade-sama and I have been talking." he started. Silver held her breath. Were they going to isolate her somewhere? Or maybe they were going to kill her once and for all? It would be better off for everybody if she didn't exist. She didn't say anything, despite her fears. Kakashi saw that Silver wasn't going to elaborate on that so he continued. "They think that you might need a guardian to protect you." he said. Silver opened her mouth to protest that she was doing fine on her own but Kakashi raised a hand and Silver went quiet. "They suggested that...I should live with you in case anything happens again." Kakashi finished. Silver was enraged. "They don't think I can take care of myself?!" she spat. "They think you need someone to protect you in case the enemy comes searching for you." Kakashi insisted calmly. Silver crossed her arms and lied down, refusing to cooperate. "There's no use in pouting like a little kid. Tsunade-sama has already approved." Kakashi said, crossing his own arms and laid back in his chair. Silver knew he was right. There was no chance arguing against the Godaime. Silver sighed and thought to herself,"Having Kakashi-sensei at home will sure be awkward..." She just wished that she was there for that discussion. It was her that they was talking about, right? So why didn't she get an opinion in this?


	3. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

Silver woke up, feeling refreshed. She raised her arms and stretching. "Good morning!" Kakashi exclaimed. "What the-!?" Silver yelled at Kakashi, while Kakashi just had a goofy grin on his face. Silver hadn't even noticed Kakashi, sitting next to her.

"How long how you been there for?" she demanded.

Kakashi shrugged. "Few hours. Possibly the whole night." he said like it was nothing.

"Did you get any sleep ?" Silver asked suddenly concerned.

Kakashi shook his head, smiling.

"What's so funny?" Silver asked, irritated a little.

"You drool in your sleep." Kakashi said.

Silver lowered her head, blushing and wiped at her mouth. She didn't look up because she was too embarassed and didn't want Kakashi to see her like that.

"Hey. I'm just kidding, Silver. I'm sorry if I embarassed you. I love you just the way you are." Kakashi apologized, softly after a while.

Silver looked up and smiled a little bit. She ignored the part where Kakashi practically said,"I love you." Sure, that wasn't all he said but he could have used different wording. Or maybe it was just a plain coincidence and it didn't mean anything at all. Silver made a mental note to think about this later when she was alone. She couldn't help but blush, though.

"What's up?" Kakashi asked, breaking Silver's train of thoughts.

"What?" Silver asked. She wasn't paying attention to what was happening. Had she been staring at Kakashi? Did she say something subconsciously?

"You were blushing." Kakashi said, slowly like Silver was a little kid.

"It's nothing." Silver answered quickly with a bit of uncertainty. She was surprised at her own quick response. She expected herself to stammer or for her voice to squeak or crack. Silver stared at the ground again. She couldn't see Kakashi but she knew that he was raising an eyebrow. Confirming her guess, Silver looked up and saw Kakashi's brow raised for a split second then lowered again. "Seems like he dropped the subject." Silver thought.

When quite some time passed by, Silver finally spoke up.

"When is my discharge time?" she asked suddenly. Kakashi looked up from his book. Silver didn't notice his book until now. She never heard a book being opened or even being pulled out. Silver was probably spaced out and lost deep in her own thoughts to even pay attention.

"11:30 am." Kakashi said. "Huh?" Silver asked, incoherently and confused. "11:30 am." he repeated. "You asked me what time you were being discharged." Silver scolded herself for being so spacey. "Right. Thanks." she said, feeling stupid.

She plastered a sweet smile on her face. "Aren't I supposed to live with you today?" Kakashi asked. Silver nodded. "I have two rooms so you can take up much space as you'd like. " she said. "I hope you don't snore." Kakashi said, laughing. Silver rolled her eyes, good-naturedly. "Not louder than you." she countered, smirking. "We'll see about that." Kakashi grinned.

Silver got changed into her normal and, dare she say, more attractive clothes. Hospital clothes might be more sanitary but who said a little colour wasn't sanitary? Silver got out of the change room and put the hospital clothes into the soiled linen basket. She sighed and slowly walked to her hospital room, where the rest of her things were. She silently put her laptop, her Skull Candy headphones and her laptop charger into her bag neatly. Silver stuffed the rest of her things into a plastic bag, for sure creating wrinkles in the extra clothes that she hadn't needed. She double-checked the room to see if she left anything and when she was sure, Silver made her way to the main entrance of the hospital, where Kakashi was waiting for her.

"You ready to go, Silver?" Kakashi asked, rubbing the back of his head. Silver nodded, pulling her bag strap over her head. Pulling her hair out, she started to walk out of the hospital. Kakashi followed behind quickly.

"So...where do you live?" he asked. Silver shrugged. "Near the ramen shop. Ichiraku." she answered. Kakashi didn't say anything so Silver didn't either and kept walking.

After a bit of walking, they arrived at Silver's tiny apartment. It wasn't fancy. There were a few glass windows and the building was painted white with a few dark spots here and there. The door was small and also painted white with tainted glass screens. Silver led Kakashi through the building quite quick and experienced. The inside of the building was old and had plenty of corridors. The walls were yellow, although, you could tell they were supposed to be white, and the wallpaper was obviously peeling off and rusty. The lobby smelled of cheap perfume (quite similar to the kind that your old grandma Betsy would like to wear), like somebody tried to make it smell better using magazine perfume samples. Silver went through the building like a snake going through a super easy maze - smoothly and without fault. She was used to the rusty walls, perfume smell and the corridors so she just walked on by. Kakashi, on the other hand, oh boy, he was like a new puppy. He raced back and forth, observing the walls, opening random doors, (which he shouldn't have done because one of the doors was a bathroom. Luckily, there was no one in it.) Silver grinned and rolled her eyes. Soon, they arrived at the suite. Turning lock and key, Silver opened the door.

If Kakashi thought that the suite was going to be similar to the lobby, he was dead wrong. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, room walls were colourful and Silver had an art wall. She set down her bag on the nearby couch. Silver led Kakashi to the room on the right.

"Kitchen." she said. The kitchen was small but big enough to have an islandin it. She then led him out of the kitchen and into a bedroom.

"This is your room." she said. She then hesitated but added softly, "This was my parents room." There was a pause but then Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. "Your parents were good people, you know. Everywhere they went, they had friends and everybody trusted them." Silver choked back tears. It was like trying to hold back Niagara Falls with a tiny umbrella - impossible.

"Apparently not everywhere. If they did, then those rogue ninjas wouldn't have killed my father. And Akatsuki wouldn't have killed my mother." Silver sobbed, letting the tears stream down her face. Kakashi was sympathetic for Silver because he knew how it felt losing his parents. He pulled her towards him and brought her into a hug. "It's going to be alright..." he whispered, soothingly. Silver buried her head into his jacket for a little while, just letting the tears out and then let go.

She pointed to a door nearby. "That's the washroom for this bedroom." she continued, her tears drying up. Silver then led Kakashi in the room across. "My room." she said. "The rest you can figure out by yourself." She walked back to kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. "Hmm...we need to go shopping for groceries." she said, sighing. "Or we could just go to Ichiraku. It's close enough." Kakashi suggested. Silver nodded. "Then what are supposed to do now?" she asked. Kakashi yawned. "Well, I need to take a nap. I was up all night watching somebody." he said, looking at Silver accusingly but playfully. "And who's choice was that?" she countered, smirking.


	4. Chapter 4: Just When Things Were Okay

Kakashi came out of the spare bedroom, yawning and stretching. Silver looked up from the book he was reading. "Ichiraku time?" she asked. Kakashi nodded. "Ready?" he asked. Now it was Silver's turn to nod. She closed her book and grabbed her messenger bag from the hook.

Soon, they were at Ichiraku. When they were sitting down, a man, who was probably in his fifties, handed them both menus. Silver scanned the menu, not knowing what to get. Kakashi, though, knew exactly what to order. "Miso soup with eggplant, please." Kakashi ordered. Silver blinked. "Eggplant?" she asked. She never tried it before and didn't plan to. Kakashi chuckled. "Try it." Before Silver could protest, Kakashi asked for another bowl of miso with eggplant. Silver glared at Kakashi, who didn't seem to notice the menacing pair of eyes fixed on him. Or maybe he did notice but refused to show it.

After what seemed like hours, the soup came. Silver eyed the soup warily. The soup smelled good and had vapour lines coming off of it. Pieces of eggplant floated around the rim of the bowl. Kakashi already finished half his bowl. Silver reluctantly spooned some and brought it into her mouth.

The flavours danced in her tongue. Silver savoured the flavour and spices of the soup. "Wow, this stuff's better than I thought it would be!" she exclaimed. Kakashi didn't say anything but he looked pleased that someone shared the same taste as him, even if they were forced to eat it.

Without another word, the bowls of soup were finished. Silver swallowed her last spoonful of soup and patted her satisfied stomach. "It's surprisingly filling." Kakashi said, grinning. Silver nodded in agreement. She dug through her messenger bag for her blue wallet.

A hand reached out to stop her. "Nope. I'm paying. Considering the fact that I'll being living at your apartment for free and for who knows how long, I owe you." Kakashi said, handing the money to elderly man. Silver blushed and said,"Thanks." Kakashi smiled but didn't say anything. They both thanked the elderly man.

The two were halfway out the door when a male voice called,"Silver!" Silver froze. She knew that voice. "Silver! Is that you?" the voice continued. Slowly, Silver turned around. There he was. Silver's old tutor, Hanabe.


End file.
